Hansel and Gretel
by Kumara and Bacon
Summary: Pansy drops her kids off at Draco's for the day and chaos ensues. Harry comes to the rescue! Rated T for language. Hinted HPDM slash. ONE-SHOT.


Title: Hansel and Gretel  
Rated: PG-13 for language  
Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Draco had no idea how this happened. He remembered a phone call from Pansy; something about taking her kids for the day; he remembered saying no… So, why were the bloody kids here?

"Thanks for taking the kids today," she said as the little monsters ran through the door. They were apparently playing tag.

"I don't… remember… saying… I'd take them," Draco said, dodging the little buggers.

"Oh," she said, her voice aching with sorrow; and, if her voice goes sad, then her face has to match it. And there Draco was, watching a sad Pansy. Her being sad was all his fault, and… Argh.

"Oh, okay," he said. Harry was right. He really was a big softie at heart.

"Thanks, Draco," she exclaimed, and pulled him into a huge hug while planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Now, none of this mushy stuff in front of the kids," he said.

She laughed in reply and said she'd be back at eight. Draco nodded and shoved her out the door. She really should be on her merry little way, wherever she was going.

Once she left, Draco closed the door and looked around. Where were the bloody wankers?

"Danny?" he asked. It was eerily quiet in here. "Susan…? Mitchell…?" He walked through the kitchen, the dining room, living room, family room, and all the bedrooms. They were bloody here a minute ago! Where the fuck did they go?

Giggles. He can hear giggles. Kind of creepy if your house is quiet, and then, you suddenly hear giggles. Where were the giggles coming from?

Draco quickly checked his backyard.

Fuck. They weren't there.

He ran his fingers through his thinning hair. They were. Right. There.

When his doorbell ran, he could feel relief running through him. Perhaps someone had found them running off and returned them!

He quickly opened his door to find… Harry. What the hell?

"Draco!" yelled Harry, and hurriedly grabbed the man into a tight hug.

"Not to be rude, but… What are you doing here, Harry?"

"Remember? We're going to a concert in Glasgow tomorrow night, and we were going to chill today."

Draco let out a small gasp. "Oh, I completely forgot, Harry. Pansy tricked me into watching her kids today, and I can't find them anywhere!"

"Well, you're just in luck, mate. Kids happen to looooove me. They can't bloody well resist this, can they?" Harry said, pointing to himself as if he were a god. Draco laughed, and Harry pretended to get angry.

"Okay," Harry continued, "Where'd you see them last?"

"Running through the front door." Draco's cheeks flushed. It was, after all, the fastest he'd lost anything. Last time, Draco and the kids made it into the kitchen before he had lost them. Now, it was the front door.

Harry laughed at Draco and patted him on the shoulder. "Do you have nerds?"

"Eh?" What type of question is that?

"You know, the candy?"

"Em… No."

"…"

"…"

"How about sprinkles?"

"No, Harry."

"Bread?"

"I have French bread."

"That works," Harry said and began walking towards the kitchen. Draco followed and opened the pantry to reveal the day old French bread. Harry raised his eyebrows at Draco.

"It's the best I have!" Draco exclaimed defensively.

Harry rolled his eyes. "For some reason, kids love this stuff."

"Where are you going with this, Harry?"

"Follow me," Harry said as he walked to the hallway by the living room. "We have French bread!" he called. Harry quickly dropped it on the floor and dragged Draco behind the couch. There, they stuck their heads out to watch what would happen.

Sure enough, the brats crept from their hiding places and snatched the bread. Before they knew it, however, they kids were gone.

"Wow," Harry said, his eyes widening a little. "They're good."

"Yeah," Draco replied. "They always show up right before it's time to go home, though."

"Then, why bother finding them?"

"Conscience, Harry. Conscience."

"We could still follow the crumbs."

"Eh?"

"Let's follow the crumbs."

"You're crazy."

"It worked in Hansel and Gretel."

"No. The birds ate the crumbs, so they couldn't find their way back."

"Do you have any birds here, Draco?"

"No."

"Then, it should work."

Draco decided not to argue with Harry's weird logic.

After the second room, Draco was struck with an idea, which he shared with Harry. Why don't they build a house made of candy? A small one, of course. That idea was quickly rejected when they remembered how hyper children can get from sugar.

So, they went from room to room, following the bits of crumb. Draco felt a bit angry, knowing how much vacuuming he would have to do once the kids left.

Harry and Draco split up. Draco went to the guest room and Harry to his bedroom. Draco heard Harry coo, so Draco left his guest room to see what was going on.

And there, on his bed, lay all three children sleeping. Apparently, they grew tired after a day full of hiding from Uncle Harry and Uncle Draco.

Slowly, they closed Draco's door and went downstairs. They sat around Draco's kitchen table, not talking too loudly in case it would wake the "angels" up.

"Do you want kids, Draco?"

"If they turn out anything like them? No, I don't think I do."

"I think I want a boy and a girl."

"I can see you with that, Harry."

"Draco, if you met the right person, would you consider having kids?"

"Maybe," he replied.

"Do you think," Harry began as he reached to cover Draco's hand with his, "that I could be the right person for you?"

Draco smiled. "Perhaps," he said, taking the remaining French bread in his hands. "If you can catch me, you win a prize!"

Draco squeaked as Harry began chasing him through the house.

He did catch him after all.

_fin_


End file.
